Of Truth and Lies
by Jesus Loves Meh
Summary: God and Satan sit down and have an honest talk about the truth of everything.


Of Truth and Lies

By: Jesus Loves Meh

"Don't you find church dull?" A woman in a jet-black suit asked rather loudly as she sat unceremoniously on top of the back of the pew. The person in front of her looked back with a shocked look on his face. The woman arched an eyebrow as the person just shook their head and went back to praying. "What? Seriously, why do you do this?"

"I'm praying to God." He muttered softly as he lifted his eyes to the giant sculpture of Jesus near the altar. He seemed so genuine in what he was doing that the woman moved to sit on the back of the pew he was sitting in.

Her amber color eyes peered down at him through a veil of ebony colored hair. "Why? You honestly think God cares what petty little thing you want? " The near arrogant smirk on her face only added insult to injury.

"Of course He cares. He loves all His children, and if we believe in Him and Jesus Christ and pray then He will reward us." The man finally gave up on his praying and turned to the now obvious non-believer that was annoying him with her questions.

She laughed hard and was forced to grab the back of the bench to keep herself from falling off. "Really?" She smiled again and snickered once more before asking in a relatively calm voice. "Ever thought you were adopted?"

At this point the man merely stood and offered up a "I hope you find salvation, God Bless," before leaving the woman to sit all by herself in the small church.

Undaunted she merely fell into the seat properly and started to laugh again, the sound echoing in the emptiness around her. However her fun was all too ruined as another man in a white suit came up and sat next to her. "You are so bad." He muttered as he reclined back and loosened the tie.

"You know you like me that way." She sniffed and feigned hurt before smiling again and smacking the man in the arm. "Honestly though, you got to admit it, mortals are fun to mess with. They take everything so seriously." She crossed her legs and sat up straight.

"True enough, but why do you have to do that to them? It's not very nice." The man shook his head and raked a hand through his shortly trimmed hair. "I mean, they're just kids."

Another round of snickered rewarded his comments as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Oh come off it, Jehovah, you've done your fair share of screwing around with them. You can't tell me otherwise."

God merely sulked for a second before sighing in defeat, "I was young too, and so were you!" He snapped as the woman laughed again.

"Oh I was, but I didn't lie through my teeth to make them think I was all powerful, all seeing and all knowing. You aren't Santa Claus dear." Satan smiled and gave him a hug as God sat there sulking a bit slinking down in the pew. "Oh, don't be like that. We were both young and had found a gullible enough people we could have fun with and not care about." She bit her lip a bit then shook her head. "Well, didn't at the time. It's kind of hard not to get attached to them after awhile, they are cute."

God leaned back and stared up to the ornate ceiling. "Yeah, I just feel bad about…well…"

"Lying to them about us being ultra powerful beings that have control over their souls to one degree or another. Well, you, since I'm just an evil bastard with a forked tail and horns who just want them to sin so they can be mine. I guess because this Hell place is a bad place of flame and damnation and I'm so darned lonely down there." She shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling against him.

"Yes, I mean, we shouldn't have lied. We should have told them that we're really just beings from another plane of existence. That we really didn't create this universe or that we have any real power over them." God sighed and rubbed his aching temples.

"Yeah but we do have power. Just not the ones we said we had…still. I find it amusing. I mean, honestly, have you really actually read what we told those humans?" Satan rolled her eyes and smirked again. "I mean, really, how can anyone believe that? Well, the smart ones don't, but then again some of them have learned by now."

God shook his head and laid an arm around her shoulder, drawing her close. "I still feel bad." He smiled softly as he watched Satan snuggle up against him and smile back.

"Well, that's why you're the good one and I'm the bad one. Remember? I find amusement in people's ignorance and you just want the best for them…well now you do, before you like to smite. Do you remember the smiting?" Satan smiled and tickled God a bit. "Well, do you?"

God chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I do, I do. We were so hot headed back then. Oh well…what do you think we should do? Tell them the truth?" God stood from his seat and offered up his hand to her.

"Not yet. I don't think they are ready for it yet. However things have been getting out of hand lately…as in the last couple hundred years or so. But soon enough, all good things must come to the end." Satan stood and gratefully and put her arm around his waist.

"All good things do come to an end. So, still, do you think we should tell the humans about the real creator?" God asked as they walked out of the church and into the bright afternoon sun.

Satan just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "This is why I married you. You're just so funny."

A/N: Wee, flame if you want, I don't care. I'll just use the flames to light the fire of my passion. I just had a weird idea about God and Satan actually being from a different plane of existence. Just an idea I had. I always thought of Satan as this mischievous and clever woman and God as this stressed out worrywart. Cute-ness.


End file.
